Drabble my Ipod: Faberry
by Alina-Faberry
Summary: Drabble my Ipod de Faberry con canciones en inglés. Espero que les guste, es el primero que hago. Se aceptan comentarios y críticas!


**THAT'S WHEN I LOVE YOU - ASLYN**

_**when you have to look away  
when you don't have much to say  
that's when I love you  
I love you, just that way  
to hear you stumble when you speak  
or see you walk, with two left feet  
that's when I love you  
I love you, endlessly  
and when you're mad 'cause you lost the game  
forget i'm waiting in the rain  
baby I love you  
I love you anyway**_

_**'cause here's my promise made tonight  
you can count on me for life  
'cause that's when I love you  
when nothing you do could change my mind  
the more I learn,  
the more I love,  
the more my heart can't get enough  
that's when I love you  
when I love you  
no matter what**_

_**so when you turn to hide your eyes  
'cause the movie and made you cry  
that's when I love you  
I love you a little more each time  
and when you can't quite match your clothes  
or when you laugh at your own jokes  
thats when I love you  
I love you, more than you know  
and when you forget that we had a date  
or that look that you give when you show up late  
baby I love you  
I love you anyway**_

_**'cause heres my promise made tonight  
you can count on me for life  
'cause that's when I love you  
when nothing you do could change my mind  
the more I learn  
the more I love  
the more my heart can't get enough  
thats when I love you  
when I love you no matter what  
that's when I love you  
when nothing baby  
nothing you do could change my mind  
the more I learn  
the more I love  
the more my heart can't get enough  
thats when I love you  
when I love you  
no matter what  
no matter what**_

"Tú y tu maldíta busqueda de la perfección" -pensaba Quinn- Aún así me gustas -se decía-

Rachel Berry no era más que un par de bonitos ojos y una increíble y bella voz... pero eso no le era suficiente, ¡ella quería ser la mejor! Tanto así que muchas veces sacaba a relucir la imperfección ganándose así algo de odio por parte de su compañeros del club.

Aún así, tienes algo que me atrae... -dijo Quinn- Así es como te amo, amo todo lo que tú eres, sin importar que.

**FEELS LIKE I'M IN LOVE - KELLY MARIE**

_**My head is in a spin  
My feet don't touch the ground.  
Because your near to me  
My head goes round and round.  
My knees are shaking  
baby**_

My heart  
it beats like a drum

It feels like  
it feels like I'm in love.

Ain't felt this way before  
But I know I'm turned on.  
This time it's something  
baby

I can't turn off.  
My knees are shaking  
baby

My knees shake  
my heart beats like a drum.

It feels like  
it feels like I'm in love.  
My knees shake  
my heart beats like a drum

Oh  
baby

My head is in a spin

My knees shake

My heart is like a drum

Oh baby  
...

Quinn salía con el Quarterback del equipo de football, Finn, y Rachel sentía cosas por él. A veces Rachel no podía evitar acercarse a Finn y Quinn debía ponerle fin a tal situación.

Quinn se acercó hasta los casilleros donde estaba Rachel, la tomó del brazo fuertemente y amenazó:

-Juro que si no dejas de acercarte a Finn yo... -Quinn miraba a Rachel con seriedad-

Rachel tragó saliva. Observaba a Quinn con una expresión de temor y también como si quisiera que le tuvieran lástima a la vez. Con esos ojos... con los que cualquiera podía llegar a caer rendida a sus pies. Respiró profundo sin dejar de mirar a Quinn.

-Eso que tú haces, no va a funcionar conmigo -mintió Quinn- Su corazón latía muy rápidamente y perdió la sensibilidad en sus piernas.

Esos ojos... hicieron que se sintiese como si estuviera enamorada.

**SUNDAY MORNING - LILY ALLEN**

_**Sunday morning  
We were lying in bed just the two of us under cover  
Under cover**_

With no warning  
You suddenly became more than my lover(-a-a-ahh)  
I've been waiting so very long for you to say it to me  
Say it to me  
I'd be skating  
Skating on thin ice if I don't agree(-e-e-eee)

I know that you're the one for me  
But it took me by surprise  
And if I say it back to you  
I can't look you in the eye  
But I don't want to lose you  
And I don't want to confuse you  
I guess that this my cue to give you my reply

(Chorus)  
And you killed it  
You killed it  
You killed it with I love you

And you killed it  
You killed it with I love you

And you killed it with I love you  
What am I supposed to say back to you  
And you killed it with I love you, with I love you

I know it's only  
Only three little words that I seem to be so scared of  
I'm so scared of  
So please show me  
How to get these words off the tip of my tongue and out of my mind.  
I know that you're the one for me but it took me by surprise  
But if I say it back to you  
I can't look you in the eye  
But I don't want to lose you  
And I don't want to confuse you  
I guess that this my cue to give you my reply

(Chorus)

I have been thinking about what you said  
Three little words running round in my head  
There's no one else that I'd rather be next to  
I guess what I'm trying to say is I love you

(Chorus x3)

Después de una larga noche de tragos, allí estaban, juntas en la cama. Rachel estaba dormida aún, pero Quinn había despertado por no poder conciliar el sueño. No podía dejar de pensar en esas palabras que Rachel le había dicho... "Te amo" Definitivamente eso le tomó por sorpresa, a pesar de que en ese momento se hallaba bajo los efectos del alcohol. ¿Estaba sintiendo cosas por Rachel? Quizás, pero ni siquiera podía imaginarse tener algo con ella, es decir, eso nunca había pasado por su cabeza...

-Estuve pensando mucho en lo que dijiste -le dijo Quinn una vez que Rachel despertó-

-¿Eh? -preguntó Rachel todavía confundida por la resaca-

-Y la verdad, es que no hay nadie más con quien quisiera estar en este momento. Supongo que lo que trato de decir es que "te amo"...

**THANK YOU - DIDO**

_**My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why  
I got out of bed at all  
The morning rain clouds up my window  
and I can't see at all  
And even if I could it'd all be grey,  
but your picture on my wall  
It reminds me that it's not so bad,  
it's not so bad**_

I drank too much last night, got bills to pay,  
my head just feels in pain  
I missed the bus and there'll be hell today,  
I'm late for work again  
And even if I'm there, they'll all imply  
that I might not last the day  
And then you call me and it's not so bad,  
it's not so bad and

I want to thank you  
for giving me the best day of my life  
Oh just to be with you  
is having the best day of my life

Push the door, I'm home at last  
and I'm soaking through and through  
Then you hand me a towel  
and all I see is you  
And even if my house falls down,  
I wouldn't have a clue  
Because you're near me and

I want to thank you  
for giving me the best day of my life  
Oh just to be with you  
is having the best day of my life

Quinn dormía tan placidamente que Rachel no quiso despertarla. Fue hasta la cocina y se preparó un té. Eran más de las 8:00 y ya estaba llegando tarde al trabajo. No podía quitar de su cabeza todo lo que pasó con Quinn el día anterior, su cabeza daba vueltas y tomó una pastilla para aliviarse. Minutos más tarde se imaginaba una bella rutina diaria junto a Quinn... lo que pasó el día de ayer había sido lo mejor ocurrido en su vida hasta ahora.

Se acercó hasta la cama y observó a Quinn dormir mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-Gracias. Gracias por haberme dado el mejor día de mi vida.

**MY LIFE WOULD SUCK WITHOUT YOU - KELLY CLARKSON**

_**Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again**_

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

Baby I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

Being with you  
Is so dysfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you  
But I can't let you go  
Oh yeah

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

"Nuestra relación no es perfecta, pero eso está bien; quiero decir, nadie es perfecto" -pensaba Rachel- Pero a pesar de eso siempre intentaba conseguir la perfección-aunque sea para sí-y eso le estaba trayendo problemas...

Había dicho cosas horribles a Quinn y luego de discutir se marchó, jurando no regresar. Aún cuando sabía que eso no era lo que quería. Más tarde regresó y esperó bajo la puerta.

-Supongo que esto significa que lo sientes y te arrepientes de las cosas que dijiste -Quinn podía observarla desde la ventana de arriba- Pensaba en cuanto a pesar de todo lo sucedido, mientras Rachel se había ido, la extrañaba demasiado.

-Quizás fui una estúpida al intentar decirte adiós y pelear. -dijo Rachel-

-Estar contigo es tan disfuncional. No debería extrañarte pero no puedo evitarlo. Como sea, me di cuenta que no soy nadie sin ti...

**BE HERE TO LOVE ME - NORAH JONES**

_**Your eyes seek conclusion in all this confusion of mine  
Though you and I both know it's only the warm glow of wine  
That's got you to feeling this way, but I don't care,  
I want you to stay  
and hold me and tell me you'll be here to love me today**_

Children are dancin', the gamblers are chancin' their all  
The window's accusing the door of abusing the wall  
But who cares what the night watchmen say  
The stage has been set for the play  
Hold me and tell me you'll be here to love me today

The moon's come and gone but a few stars hang on on to the sky  
The wind's runnin' free but it ain't up to me ask why  
The poets are demanding their pay  
They've left me with nothin' to say  
'cept hold me and tell me you'll be here to love me today  
Just hold me and tell me that you'll be here to love me today

Rachel Berry por fin había tomado coraje para decirle a Quinn todas esas cosas que le pasaban, que a pesar del evidente rechazo de la rubia hacia ella no podía más que sentir las llamadas _"mariposas en el estómago". E_sto creó una enorme confusión en Quinn, quien solo pudo prometerle a Rachel un encuentro a fin de _'conversar'_

El día esperado llegó. Rachel esperaba, esperaba... y Quinn no daba señales. Finalmente la lluvió inundó el lugar y allí seguía esperando, cuando de repente apareció Quinn. Y Rachel no pudo más que emitir lo siguiente:

- Solamente abrázame y dime que estás aquí para amarme hoy...

**SPEECHLESS - THE VERONICAS**

_**Feels like I have always known you  
And I swear I dreamt about you  
All those endless nights I was alone  
It's like I've spent forever searching  
Now I know that it was worth it  
With you it feels like I am finally home**_

Falling head over heels  
Thought I knew how it feels  
But with you it's like the first day of my life

Cuz you leave me speechless  
When you talk to me  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
Can't help but surrender  
My everything to you

I thought I could resist you  
I thought that I was strong  
Somehow you were different from what I've known  
I didn't see you coming  
You took me by surprise and  
You stole my heart before I could say no ___****_

Falling head over heels  
Thought I knew how it feels  
But with you it's like the first day of my life

You leave me speechless  
When you talk to me  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
I can't help but surrender  
Oh no  
My everything to you

You leave me speechless  
(the way you smile, the way you touch my face)  
You leave me breathless  
(it's something that you do I can't explain)  
I run a million miles just to hear you say my name  
Baby

You leave me speechless  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
I can't help but surrender  
My everything to you

Quinn se acercó hasta Rachel, quien se encontraba en el baño. La empujó rápidamente hacia uno de los cubículos y sin pensarlo dos veces la besó apasionadamente. Finalmente había juntado coraje para hacer eso que tanto venía pensando... desde hace tiempo estaba sintiendo cosas por Rachel y no tendría sentido ir y decirle lo que sentía, sino más bien actuar. Al menos para ella.

Rachel le correspondió el beso sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Por más que intentara moverse, había algo que no le permitía detener a la rubia. Quinn se detuvo y ambas se observaban fijamente. Rachel abrió la boca para decir algo pero no podía emitir palabra alguna, nada lograba salir de allí, estaba sin palabras. Quinn la observaba directo a los ojos y Rachel se sentía sin respiración... Quinn solo sonrió, y comenzó a acariciarle la cara.

Estos encuentros comenzaron a ocurrir más a menudo y siempre ocurría lo mismo.

"Me dejas sin palabars y sin respiración, es algo que tú haces y que no puedo explicar" -pensaba Rachel-


End file.
